Love will find a way through paths where wolves fear to prey
by SheThinksOfYouAsHerAnchor
Summary: My version of how Maddy met Rhydian, before Maddy's first transformation but after Rhydian's , Rhydian lives in the wild and had never thought of a better life until he meets Maddy. Will include some series 2 characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Maddy hasn't met Rhydian or transformed yet, it's my idea of a different meeting between the two, will hopefully be a full length story when I'm finished with it. This will probably include some series two characters as well as series 1.**

**Anyway … **

**I wish I owned wolfblood. **

**Maddy's pov.**

With a heaving sigh that hurt my chest I took the backpack off Shannon, it weighed less to me than it did a human like Shannon or Tom.

The stash of chocolate biscuits I had sneaked from my dad had been abandoned on the worn old sofa in Shannon's living room and my sleeping bag was currently wrapped securely around Tom's shivering form.

It wasn't even dark yet and Shannon had dragged me and Tom out on a beast hunt, for the third time that month.

I plonked myself down on the nearest tree stump, Tom turned around to face me questioningly.

"I'll catch you up." I smiled. "I've got something in my shoe."

The boy smiled "Okay, but don't leave me." He motioned with his head to where Shannon was up ahead carrying a backpack that was way to big for her small frame.

I smiled and had I been able to reach I would have hit him.

"See you soon." He nodded turning back to where the auburn haired girl was fast disappearing deeper into the woods; I watched the place he'd disappeared for a minute sighing to myself.

My best friend Shannon had a theory, she'd had it for years …she was convinced that a beast was roaming on the Stonybridge moors, she had no real proof of course but it probably wasn't a good idea to be so close to Shannon's all knowing gaze when she was so intent on finding something out.

My parents where growing increasingly nervous, especially when I was coming so close to becoming the beast which she was hunting.

I pulled my shoe off and removed the offending item, a stone, I lifted my hand to throw away the culprit when it cut me.

"Oww!" I gasped raising the cut to my mouth. I looked closer at the stone, sharp and shiny and white. I dropped it in shock, what the heck was a canine tooth doing in the woods?

I felt the colour drain from my face and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up in unison I shivered.

The silence seemed to go on for a millennium all of a sudden there was a growl from somewhere around me and I immediately felt my eyes change from deep brown to yellow, trees obstructed my vision from either side, I couldn't tell where the unnatural sound was coming from, I darted round looking for the source wondering what was hidden in the shadows.

And then I didn't need to wonder anymore. A wolf, just higher than my waist glanced at me before stepping in front of me in a stance that, had I been stupid enough would have mistaken for protective.

Then _it_ came from directly in front of me its great head bowed and its muzzle pulled back over its teeth It was grey and enormous at least a foot taller than the attractive honey wolf crouched in front of my calves.

It showed its teeth again I noticed with a pang that it had one missing.

I searched frantically for where the tooth I'd thrown had landed and came up blank.

The honey beast crouched in front of me let a growl rumple through it's chest directed toward the grey one, I shuddered feeling a zap of electricity when it's flaxen tail brushed my leg.

The gigantic wolf stepped forward its grey head bowed in a snarl.

I echoed it, clenching my teeth and watched its head snap upward to look me straight in the eye, its yellow eyes glared at me the vicious red scar that ran down his face crinkled repulsively I took a deep breath and felt the striking gold wolf step closer to me.

I snarled again and watched the grey monster run off. The gold wolf with matching eyes looked me over; turning to face me for the first time… my stomach clenched it hurt so much my throat closed so I couldn't scream, like a thousand knives stabbing my abdomen and then there was no more. Lights out.

I sat up in bed and gasped pulling my sweaty hair from my face; it couldn't have been a dream!  
With painful comprehension I realised that I couldn't have arrived home any other way. Unless honey coloured wolves had a way of unlocking my front door.

There was no way I could have ended up at home, under the covers no less when both my parents where away at work. I glanced at my finger that was now clear of any sign of a cut and banged my head back on the pillow …Stupid wolfblood healing!

All evidence of the dream/ possible reality had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stepped back from my mother's tight grip around my shoulders and shook my head at the tears in her dark eyes. "Mum you'll see me in a week." I told her- the last of a hundred times before she left the house-"I'll be fine, you know I will.

I felt the air being squeezed out of me again and failed to hide my wince, it must have shown as Mam shot me a dubious look but with a small amount of hesitation turned and left.

She and dad where on the way to my Aunt Laura's in Devon for the full moon and had decided to make a holiday of it, they where away for the next week so I had the house to myself.

_Money was in the breadbin…key was in the flower basket. _I recited again smiling to myself, I had received the same lecture all week. Mam seemed to think that if it was drilled into me then it was impossible to forget… she was, as always, right.

I squinted to look out of the window, it was raining heavily, so heavily that even with my heightened senses I could only faintly see the outline of my mothers figure as she ran to get in the car.

A sudden flash lit up the dark sky and allowed me to see my Mother's hand held up to wave, I copied her raising my own , but had no idea if she saw or not. I was momentarily blinded by dad's headlights and then everything was dark.

I felt as if I was in a classic horror movie, Parents left for the week in the middle of a thunder storm, teenage girl alone in the house with the wind howling …and there was the whole werewolf full moon aspect.

Smiling to myself I raided the kitchen cupboards for the bag of popcorn where it rested on the top shelf of the right hand side cabinet.

I plonked myself on the sofa and settled down to watch rubbish telly when I heard it, plain as day as loud as thunder and what ever other metaphor that made sense. A crash from outside loud enough to be heard over the battering of the rain on the roof, taking a deep breath I made my way to the window, there wasn't anything visible through the shadows and yet I felt the need to go outside _you are being so stupid._

I pinched the bridge of my nose feeling the pull again, like a tether from my chest to the unknown location outside. _This is ridiculous._

My feet found the familiar, muddy path easily in the dark I shivered, cursing myself for not grabbing my coat from the hook by the door, I tried not to take it as a bad omen that through the rain I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. Deciding to stick with the whole horror movie vibe I called out "Hello?" immediately regretting it as rain water ran into my open mouth.

"Hello?"

there was a growl in the forest, I couldn't hear which direction it came from, both sides of the road, which now more closely resembled a river where covered by thick trees and foliage

I took in a deep breath to steady myself, I was after all capable of attacking if I needed to…

…and there it was, a huge, crouched shape, prepared to leap.

The creature pulled his muzzle back over his teeth and let a huge growl roll through his chest his eyes, an amazing liquid amber, glared at me through the rain in the same second I watched the beast fall at my feet.

The dream! I thought back to that night it was the same wolf!

I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding and staggered backwards away from where the animal lay, its great chest shivering with the effort of breathing. I felt the stream of rain water gushing through my fingers when my palms touched the muddy path my arms quivered under the combined pressure of my arms and the cold rain that was still beating down on both me and the monster beside me.

With a great amount of effort I managed to get the great animal through the doorframe to rest on the porch.

My arms, even with the help of my wolf side, where burning with the effort.

The wolf rested on its side its honey head resting heavily on my knee.

_Blankets, something tells me I need blankets. _

I rushed inside noticing the watery blood on my hands for the first time when it started to drip on the cream carpet of the living room wiping frantically I realised it hadn't come from me but the wolf like creature that was still lying on the rug at the bottom of the stairs 

Squeezing my eyes so tightly swirls and colours lined my eyelids I snapped them open and reached for the first aid kit where it lay on the windowsill. The white box wobbled precariously and fell to the floor the latch smashing open. I reached for it cutting myself on the smashed plastic and forcing myself not to wince.

I wrapped gauze securely around the deep scratch marks on its side and let myself relax when no blood soaked through the bandage. Sighing I heaved up to sit on the bottom step of the stairs and settled on watching him.

…

Rhydian Pov.

We where in her territory ,she was a wolfblood too … a tame as Ceri my mother so affectionately called people like us who didn't live in the wild.

But from the little I knew about Maddy Smith… I wouldn't call her tame.

I'd grown up human, in the care system no less until my mother came and 'rescued' me and 'welcomed' me into her pack. I scoffed to myself from where I stood watching the girl; she was walking with her friends in the moors.

Mum's pack hadn't exactly welcomed me; the estranged son separated from his pack at a young age and now come home at last … supposedly to claim the place as alpha. I sneered, the last place I wanted to be was pack alpha, I had enough drama to deal with my brother Bryn the closest person I had in my pack had been keeping my secret for weeks now, only he knew that I crept away every so often to spy on the girl.

I was repulsed by myself, every time I did so, how was I any better than some sick peeping Tom?

I watched the girl plonk herself down on a tree stump a few metres in front of me and grinned to myself… she was out 'beast hunting' with her friends. How ironic.

"boy!" I winced turning around to where Alric stood behind me his teeth held back in a snarl. "What did I say about being human?"

"You can't tell me what to do!" I stepped to the left slightly shielding his view of the girl, where she was sat a few paces away barely visible through the thicket of trees. He shot me a knowing glance through yellow eyes. His scar , a long jagged line running down his matured face from his eye to his jaw line, crinkled at his growl. "Pretty little thing, too bad she's a traitor to our species!" He spat

I felt my own eyes change. "Leave it Alric."

"Don't talk to me like that." I rolled my eyes.

"Why the hell not?" I growled watching the girl look closely at something, a small amount of blood trickled down her finger, I recoiled.

There was a huff of breath from the recently transformed wolf beside me and then an almighty growl, I saw what he was going to do, I knew as soon as he crouched his grey legs.

"No!" My voice was not a scream or a howl or a cry of despair, but some mixture of the three. "No!"

I immediately changed feeling my backbone crack into place and my snout define. I growled at the taller wolf as he towered above me taking a deep breath in, the scent of the girls blood was excruciatingly close, just the scent of it made me want to howl out , it caused me physical harm to even sense her own discomfort.

Taking a deep breath I revealed myself to the girl and stood firmly in front of her. The bigger wolf stalked firmly out of the trees baring his teeth at both of us.

_Leave her alone _I willed _she is of no interest to you._

I could hear the girl – I really needed to stop calling her that, like she was the only girl in the world.

I could hear the girl, Maddy breathing heavily behind me; I took a step backward, closer to where she was stood, rooted to the spot and felt my tail brush against her leg.

It was the first time I'd had any type of contact with her, a bolt of electricity shot through me. My wolf growled.

The silver wolf towering over me snarled again stepping closer I heard the small girl behind me echo it with one of her own.

I sniffed in deeply, Maddy's friends where approaching again, the boy's aftershave was too powerful, It hurt my senses, I didn't no how Maddy coped with being near him.

It was obvious the girl hadn't noticed her friend's forms coming from just over 100 yards away but it was apparent Alric had, he growled again and turned to run off… it was the first prime rule – don't reveal the secret to humans.

I twisted to face the striking girl behind me, her hair was tied back in a bobble and was considerably longer than my own mess that now reached past my chin , that's what the wild does I suppose. Her dark eyes where just losing there yellow hue when I felt it, a stabbing pain in my stomach, I watched in horror as the girl keeled over, I transformed in time to catch her and scoop her into my arms. I took a moment to look at her she was too pale, her skin almost holding a translucent quality for a sickening moment she looked… I fantasised about killing Alric, if he had hurt her in anyway… I was being stupid; I could feel the rapid pulse beating from her tiny wrist.

The receptors on my skin tingled wildly where her own touched mine; even under the circumstances it felt amazing to be this close to her.

I shivered hearing the fast approaching footsteps of Maddy's friends and ran the rest of the way to the little house on the outskirts of the village that I knew belonged to her. A pretty cottage surrounded by the warmth and familiarity of a real pack, a family. I recoiled …a family was never really something I'd had , sure I had Bryn and Ceri but they cared because they had to rather than they wanted to.

The girl's room was the third window on the right of the house, I had it memorised, I spent a lot of time around the small house, inside lived what I envisioned as the perfect family and pack and family, a caring and overprotective mother, a fun-loving father and the only daughter, Maddy, a pretty brunette with her mother's hair and her father's nature… carefree, protective, creative. I could go on all day about the small girl currently nestled in my arms.

It wasn't easy lifting the girl into a position that allowed me to reach for the spare key, I knew was hidden in amongst the flowers in the basket above my head, I shivered feeling the soil imbed it's self in my hair.

When I finally reached the door that brandished her name I hesitated, it wasn't my place, I might 'know' her but she didn't know me, it was breaking allsorts of rules to enter without consent. I cast a glance at Maddy, her head lolled on my shoulder and a little crease resided between her eyebrows, urgency before gallantry, I decided kicking the door open to her small room and placing her on the patchwork quilt and pointedly avoided looking at her midsection, where her shirt had ridden up over her stomach.

Taking a deep breath I reached and tucked a stubborn strand of hair behind her ear.

_She'll wake up soon _I reminded myself running down the narrow stair case and out of the door. Alric was going to be furious, not only had I defended the girl but I had touched, held, the tame!

I winced at the thought of my reception when I got back, surely everyone knew by now that my regular disappearances were down to the girl, mum's anger would rival Alric's, I thought of all the accusations that would be thrown my way, all the teasing from Jana and the snarky comments from Aran, who was still irritated the pretty redhead of the pack, I refused to call it mine, was still oblivious to his affection.

Jana was Alric's daughter but was his exact opposite with her fiery hair and pretty blue eyes, to her tendency to worry about her human appearance and gaze in wonder at aeroplanes flying overhead and Aran was infatuated with her, he'd been her body guard since she was old enough to think for herself, it was Aran's responsibility to keep Jana out of trouble… he often failed.

Sure enough as soon as I crossed the pack boundary the tiny redhead was in my arms, a cruel mockery of the sleeping girl in Stoneybridge.

Jana pulled back then flung herself at me again; I saw her protector's yellow eyes glare at me over her messy hair.

"Is it true Rhydian?" She asked with a strong welsh lilt. "Aran said you're mating with a tame!"

I glared at the beta wolf. "Yeah well… Aran's an idiot!"

Jana sighed and turned to her 18yr old shadow. "I need to speak to Rhydian." She told Aran. "Alone."

"Is she pretty?" the bouncy auburn haired girl asked once the birds where the only witnesses to our conversation .she looked positively giddy.

I shook my head in disbelief.

Jana's grin fell "You defended her against dad?" it wasn't really a question but I nodded anyway.

"He was going to kill her, Jana."

"So it is a her!" I shot her a look, she grinned cheekily. "We all wondered."

"I'm leaving Jana." I said shortly, I watched her face fall.

"Where will you go?" I pointedly avoided her gaze, she gasped in realisation

"To the girl? Even a tame will realise what you are!" I growled and the word 'tame' but let it slide.

"I have to try."

"Is she worth it Rhydian? Is she worth all you have here?" I nodded unsure for the first time about anything concerning the girl "Yes" I said finally and she was, my life here wasn't a life it was a reformatory, life in Stoneybridge would surely be better than it was here, my thoughts drifted to the hazy time before I came here a year ago, a onslaught of suppressed memories, School, rare friends, moving every few months, my first transformation ruining my bedroom and then the wild

The fierceness of which the pack hunted, the revulsion sent my way because of my human roots and the pace they rush through the forests.

All traces of the innocent street wise boy with his beloved sketchbook had gone; if there was one thing for certain the wild had changed Rhydian Morris I thought sighing to myself and scooping Jana into my arms in desperate need of human contact.

I pulled back first "I need to find Bryn" she nodded having already expected this.

"I'll take you to him."

It wasn't hard to find him but I almost wished it had taken longer; the boy abandoned his perch on the tree root outside our den and flew at me in a dark haired bundle, I hugged him back fiercely.

"Brother I tried but…. Alric's so mad."

"It's alright Bryn… it's my fault."

"For once the tame is right." A voice growled I echoed it turning around to where the alpha stood shadowed by Meinir and Aran who had a tight grip on a hesitant Jana. "Dad." She urged.

"Be quiet Jana!" She flinched.

"This tame!" he spat "Has to pay for his crimes!"

"Of defying you?" I questioned. "I'll leave if you want, never bother you again." I thought of the little north eastern village and it's residents.

"Shut your mouth... you don't get off that easily."

"And if I run?"

"I'll hunt you down until I personally know your dead!"

"No!" I heard mum yell "No!"

My head hurt from the pounding I shot a glance at Jana where she was shaking her head violently from behind Aran her carroty hair whipping violently around her, at Bryn where he still clung to my arm a foot shorter than myself his dark eyes pleading with me, a true vision of innocence. Ceri, mum, gestured toward the forest with her eyes and I ran. Ran toward the little village. Ran toward the girl, ran towards home.


	3. Chapter 3

Rhydian pov

My lungs burnt! I had never run so fast before and Alric was still glued to my tail a few feet away both beta's shadowing his bounding steps, I could scarcely allow myself a look back, they where gaining on me too quickly. I was a couple of miles away now, deep in the forests outlying Stoneybridge.

The scent of the girl's pack was strong in the air now, we where firmly in her territory now and Alric was still following me, I reached further into the last of my energy reserves and sprinted further away from the Alpha's longer stride.

I was so close to safety when he leaped his teeth firmly embedded into my flank, I whimpered slightly shaking him off, Alric took his time, after all I was defenceless, and I could barely see him through the thickening rain and only the occasional flash of lightening allowed me to see his eyes on me, golden and full of pure hatred.

Massive paws serrated with calluses, protruding with cracked and toothed claws designed for ripping flesh from the bones of prey.

I didn't stand a chance.

The pain was excruciating, it couldn't be imagined by the most perversely maddened person on earth, I wanted to scream, howl, cry, I felt a tear slide down my cheek making my fur sticky with salt and blood.

I allowed my knees to buckle this time and Alric backed off whether out of sympathy, compassion or allowing me to die in pain alone with no one in the world I'd never know but he retreated leaving me with my own torment and self pity.

When I was sure he was gone I struggled to my feet, the pain was indescribable I whimpered seeing the light of the girl's house through the rain I stumbled along to the girls driveway knowing she was inside alone, I could hear her quick heartbeat and the T.V blaring in the background.

I didn't realises I'd fallen until I hit the ground with a painful thud, hearing the crash of the dustbin as it fell beside me.

_Get up Rhydian _I did, feeling like Bambi taking his first steps, I wobbled on my four legs when there she was, I growled alerting her to my presence, I watched her jump violently.

"Hello?" she called whipping around I stumbled in front of her and growled I watched the realisation light up her pretty face. She leant in front of me and I felt my head hit the concrete.

The pain ended.

I woke with a huffing breath and a truck load of pain which was dimmed slightly when I found my head on the girl's was asleep in what was possibly the most uncomfortable position I'd ever seen her head was resting heavily on the banister of the stairs and her tiny hands fisted in the fur of my side. I felt my muzzle twitch upward through the blissful haze I was currently submerged in. wrapped securely in the girls arms I allowed myself to relax for the first time in the past 24 hours. I felt her stir and automatically shifted to accommodate her, those shocking chocolate eyes opened to me with the most tender expression I'd ever had shot my way.

"What happened to you?" she asked rubbing my head tiredly I suppressed a whimper at the sensation.

"Get caught in the storm?" She asked again fiddling with my ears. _Did she know I was like her? _I wasn't sure, she was speaking to me half-heartedly not seeming like she expected an answer.

"You poor thing." She said and twiddled with my fur again.

_Control yourself Rhydian_ I felt the urge to change back to my human form and suppressed it.

Maddy yawned hugely I took a glance at the clock, just after 10 pm. She must be exhausted I nudged her in the direction of her room, she looked at me strangely and I pushed her again.

"Maybe, you're right." She yawned once more and started ascending the stairs once she was out of sight I transformed stretching the cricks out of my back and pushing the damp cloth to the gaping hole on my side, it was healing too quickly , she'd realise what I was.

I cast a glance upstairs, how hadn't she worked it out already? I smelt like a wolfblood, I looked like a wolfblood!

_She can't know about wild wolfbloods _how could she not? Wild wolfbloods where the things of nightmares beaten into children at a young age to stop them wandering off. How could she not know?

I took a glance around the little cottage, that didn't seem so little on the inside from the worn old sofas to the big glass windows everything screamed homey. I felt so out of place I'd lived in the forest for almost a year now trees had automatically become more comfortable to be around than houses. I shook my floppy hair out of my eyes and changed my hands back to paws. I took a glance up to Maddy's room, the door was still wide open and I could hear her humming to herself.

_Don't even think about it _I was already making my way upstairs to where she sat on her bed kitted in mismatched pyjamas watching something on telly that I took no notice of. Maddy grinned when she saw me and gestured for me to join her on the double bed.

_Don't you dare…_I'd already jumped to slouch at her feet.

The girl laughed at something on the TV and I found myself laughing with her … _I was so going to pay for this _was the only thought as Maddy's fingers twiddled with my fur _but I honestly don't care. _

I'd live a lifetime of misery if I got to hear that laugh again.

/

Maddy's Pov

The shrill beeping of the alarm alerted me to the ridiculous time of day.

"It can't be morning already can it?" I stretched to rub my eyes and reached across to hit the alarm off the nightstand.

I jumped violently when I felt something wet on my stomach and snapped my eyes open, the honey wolf buried his head further into the duvet as I watched. I couldn't suppress a giggle at the sight. "You're just a big softie aren't you?" I questioned when he held my gaze with those amazing golden eyes.

"I need to get ready for school."

/

Rhydian's POV

"I need to get ready for school." Maddy told me. School! I guess my days with the girl would have to be cut short, a plan immediately started to form in my head, I hadn't been to school since I'd joined the wild, I'd be a year behind with work, I would need to have access to the school computers since I was pretty sure social services would cart me off to the other side of the country if I contacted them.

I watched the girl again where she was tugging the brush through the tangles in her hair she was stunning. I watched her for the rest of her morning routine, brushing her teeth, applying the smallest amount of makeup, tucking her long hair behind both ears.

Maddy moved to lift her top over her head; I immediately buried my head deep in my paws, _dear lord._

When I glanced up again she was fully dressed in a school uniform with her bag thrown over her shoulders.

"Be good." She told me I grinned to myself.

"Stay in the house." Maddy continued. "If Shannon sees you." She shivered at the thought.

The girl leaned over and placed a light kiss on my snout. I growled and the small girl shot me a look.

"See you soon." She said finally and ran down the stairs I heard the door slam shut.

She kissed me… Me! I don't think I'd ever been kissed before, not even by mum… she didn't seem like the kissing type…Maddy certainly was amazing she was stirring up all sorts of forgotten feelings deep inside me… the wild wolfbloods always said human feelings made you weak… so why did I feel on top of the world?

Without a second thought I changed back to stand on two legs and stretched walking down stairs to grab a handful of popcorn from the bag the girl had left on the sofa secondly I grabbed a brush from the mantle piece and ran it through the mess that was my hair I grimaced, I really needed a shower.

I pulled off my shirt and jeans and placed them in the wash, thankful that I remembered which buttons started the machine and ran upstairs to where I guessed the bathroom was situated.

After the water of the shower had turned cold and I smelled like Maddy's shampoo I ran to pull my freshly washed clothes back on. _At least I didn't smell like the wild anymore _I took a quick glance in the mirror, _better than nothing. _I went to the door and twirled the handle open to the light rain.

Mission join Bradlington high was go.

The school yard was swimming with people dressed similarly to Maddy most hung in big groups of friends the three in the corner caught my eyes though, The girl was sat with two friends on one of the benches near school, Shannon Maddy's best friend was something of a subtle beauty, all the underlying splendour was masked somewhat by her overly large glasses and her obsession with finding the beast that roamed the moors of Stoneybridge but it was there, obvious to anyone who looked the schoolgirl's long auburn hair flew in curls down her back and her brains where certainly something of beauty.

I shook myself out of my stupor, anyone my eyes would have found stunning before where now dimmed in comparison to Madeline Smith.

Maddy's other close friend Tom was sat beside her, a bit to close for my liking I suppressed a growl realising I was being ridiculous. She didn't even know I existed in this form at least.

I took the first step toward the girl then took two steps backward, id get no where barging up and introducing myself, I'd have to actually make myself exist first, in the school's eyes at least.

The computer was unguarded, not unusual for a school as small as this one at a click of a few buttons I officially existed due to join school later today.

Later I'd actually meet the girl, officially, as me.

/

Maddy's POV

"Hey." Shannon said as she perched beside me on my desk.

"Hey Shan, how you doin' ?" I asked not knowing what else to say.

"good, where'd you go on Saturday Mads?" Saturday? Oh crap!

"I had a really bad blister." I lied realising I still didn't know how I'd got home.

"Okay…" I looked down at the ground knowing I was pushing Shannon away from me and it hurt her that I was supposed to be her best friend.

At the thought of Saturday my eyes automatically drifted to gaze out the

Window, they narrowed as they caught sight of a blonde boy sitting alone on one of the benches lining the sports field.

"Shan?" I questioned looking at where the handsome blonde boy sat, his hair was too long and blowing in his eyes, which where an amazing pale blue, it was hard to see him clearly even with my senses, because it was still raining and he was wearing dark colours. "Shannon?" I questioned again turning to where she was gazing into space I tugged on her sleeve. "Who's that?" I questioned her turning back to where the blonde boy had been only a second ago.

"Who's who Mads?" Shannon asked sounding slightly annoyed that I had interrupted her daydream.

I felt my jaw drop. "No one." I told Shannon noticing her eyes adopt a worrying expression. She nodded obviously not believing me.

Ms Grey came into the class then settling everyone down and shouting at Jimmy for sitting on the desk, the usual.

Ms Grey was juggling a big cardboard box in her small arms. She dropped them with a heavy thud on the edge of Tom's table and told him brusquely to hand them around the class.

"Okay, I want you to take one piece from each box." She said as Tom pulled three smaller containers from the lager one. I watched Tom jumping at the harsh slap of the rubber against her wrist as Ms Grey grabbed her gloves of the desk and pulled them on.

"As some of you will have guessed." Ms Grey said loudly while she drew a diagram on the board. "We will be testing your blood."

"There is a blood drive near here this weekend so I thought you should all know your blood type." She sounded proud of herself.

Blood drive? Oh no. Clammy moisture broke out across my forehead. They'd find out what I was!

"First you should take an indicator card." Miss said grabbing Tom's white card from the edge of the desk and gesturing to the four squares marked on it for the class.

"Then a four-pronged applicator-" She held up something that looked like a nearly toothless hair pick.

"-and finally a sterile micro-lancet." She held up a small piece of green plastic and tore it open; my stomach lurched at the sight of the sharp little barb, I couldn't let her jab me, I couldn't.

"Don't start until I get to you." She reprimanded Jimmy at the very girlish squeal Sam gave as he jabbed him "You still need to prepare your cards!"

I closed my eyes trying to hear through the rush of sounds in my ears. I pressed my cheek against the glacial wooden table top and concentrated on breathing.

"Maddy?" Tom asked in surprise shaking my shoulder, the rocking motion made me feel sick.

"Mads?" Shannon asked over the squeals, giggles and complaints the other students where making as they also pricked their fingers.

"Miss!" Tom shouted sounding alarmed "Maddy's feeling sick."

"Take a minute Maddy, go and see the nurse if you need to." I nodded practically running out of the classroom; I could hear Jimmy's laughing all the way down the hall.

That was too close, way too close I thought as I stumbled my way through school. I staggered to sit on the curb of the path as my feet found their way outside; the rain was helping with the dizziness. I slumped over on my side, placing my cheek against the damp freezing cement of the path. It helped a little.

"Are you okay?" A hesitant voice asked I shot my head up off the floor blushing in embarrassment there stood the boy from earlier with the awful haircut and the amazing eyes crystal grey-blue and so close, he kneeled in front of me concern evident in his features.

"Do you need any help err…?"

"Maddy." I told him pushing myself up without the help of his offered hand, the boy smirked, seemingly not deterred, "Rhydian." He told me I knew the surprise showed on my face he smiled. "My mum's welsh."

I nodded in understanding.

"What are you doing in Stoneybridge Rhydian?" my mouth formed around his name in a caress I hoped he didn't notice.

"Foster family moved here." The boy said casually. I nod, it explained the southern accent.

"I have to go sign in." He gestured faintly to the main doors.

"Will you be okay getting back to class?" I was already shaking my head before he'd finished speaking.

"I'll be fine." I thanked him and watched him walk off for a minute feeling an unexplainable need to take a deep breath. When I did it was like a slap in the face, the fierce reality came running back, and I could smell him from here Strawberry shampoo that was strangely familiar and the unmistakeable scent… wolfblood.


End file.
